


Its an Under Sweetened Milk Shake

by redacted_cant_spell



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Other, artur is also mentioned, bh based on that photo of elliot flirting with a bar hopper, bh is meant to be afab in this but can be read as amab ig either way a bit of dysphori, cannon nonbinary character, elliots not a legend but hes been in some games, give our (non gender conforming nickname) more sugar, life line is mentioned, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redacted_cant_spell/pseuds/redacted_cant_spell
Summary: Ajay managed to convince them to go on a blind date and they get stood up but hey the bartenders nice atleast. Speaking of the bartender those decoys are awfully familiar.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Its an Under Sweetened Milk Shake

**Author's Note:**

> so this is probably ooc but oh well also why can't bloodhound have any semblance of a love life you guys act like diehard Christians don't get married or something?? (also this is heavily based on the photo and on an otp prompt if you're curious. if you don't know what photo I mean I can link it or something)

It wasn't often that Bloodhound would go on a date. They normally reserved any sort of affection for Artur and the occasional hug Ajay would coax them into after a hard-earned victory. That was it though. That was the extent of their affections. 

Ajay had, however, convinced him to go on a date with a friend of hers. A friend of her friends? They weren't sure. They did know however that they regretted it. Hound hadn't even wanted to leave their house. It had taken a while to undo the braids from their hair and even longer to muster up the courage to step out the door with their arms so exposed.

But they'd done it. They parted with Artur and shut the door. Metaphorically speaking that path was locked, dead-bolted from the inside. 

Hound had done all that just to get stood up. 

The bar was nice, a little dingy and overpopulated, they mused and leaned against the counter. Sipping at the drink they ordered they fought off the urge to feel bad. To feel sorry for themself was simply disgraceful so instead, they'd make the best out of it and attempt to enjoy the woefully under sugared milkshake. 

The bartender had recommended it when Hound asked for the sweetest thing he could make and they weren't going to turn it down. That same bartender had periodically checked in every twenty minutes or so but during the past few checks the time between had shortened drastically. 

Sitting closer to the tab they were the easiest to talk to whenever he grabbed whatever drink it was some bar hopper had ordered and now they were talked to every five minutes. 

It wasn't that they didn't appreciate that he was doing his job but Elliot was really starting to etch their last nerve. He'd talk out of nowhere forcing them to either keep an eye on him or try their hardest to not spook whenever he spoke to them.

They'd stopped watching him to scan across the patrons, taking a drink of the cold drink, when he decided to start up more conversation.

"You've been here for a while, sure you don't want dinner? It's on the house." He was smiling but it dropped a little when they choked mid swallow.

It took Hound a second, at most, to recover but it was enough to force a painful cough out of them. Elliot seemed to freeze for a moment before patting their back with a muffled thwap. 

He waited a moment then spoke. "Are you good? Maybe I shouldn't get you food you might choke," he mocked a little.

"It is not that I cannot eat," they started rubbing at their throat, "it is that you surprised me. I swallow just fine."

Okay. They hadn't meant to phrase it like that and the shame was rubbed in deeper when Elliot broke into fits of laughter. They'd simply meant they could eat if they pleased. That they weren't incompetent and that they were okay. Now Elliot was laughing hard enough to all but fall into his side of the bar and some of the patrons were looking at the both of them. 

They would've enjoyed Elliot's laughter a little if it wasn't for the intrigued people. Hound inhaled a shuddery breath and spun away from the lounge and looked to him instead.

"Are you done?" They murmured nursing their drink. 

He rubbed his cheekbones with his palms and nodded despite the soft chuckle that still echoed out of him.

"That was not the point I was trying to make."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he smiled a little nervously. "Is that a yes to food?"

They gave pause, giving the room another once over. "I'm unsure I trust the food coming from the kitchen. From what I've seen it is over salted and a large amount of it is greasy."

"See that's just the food everyone picks. Nobody else watches their figure like you," he gestured to them despite the high-calorie drink they had, "they just go for the pizza and fries."

Hound couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious at that and glanced down at themself. It wasn't that they went out of their way to stay light they just didn't eat nearly enough to gain any weight. In the past they had wanted a streamlined body, to cut back their chest and hip dip but neither had really worked and they ended up just avoiding food in general.

Even thinking about it started to sour Hounds appetite.

"I think I'm okay. Thank you, however."

"Yeah, yeah, of course," he shifted on his feet a little. Enough for them to notice. It seemed Elliot repeated himself whenever he was growing nervous. At Least from what they could tell. "I can whip up some more of that drink if you want. Just uhh tell me."

They nodded slowly. "Alright."

He moved onto some people down the bar who appeared to be growing antsy and maybe even a little agitated. Ridiculous. Hound pulled out their phone. A message from Ajay had arrived a few minutes ago.

'soooo?'

They could imagine the look of hopeful excitement on her face. The little doc that followed her leaning in close alongside her and suddenly felt a little bad they'd have to crush any hope of a good turn up. The other hadn't even turned up, which was debatably worse than them not clicking.

'So they did not show'

Almost instantly the little dots appeared. It was as though she was waiting, which they wouldn't be surprised if she was.

'are you serious?'

'Do I joke around often vinur?'

'want to come over and watch some movies instead? i have a new nature one'

'I am okay I am swallowing the shame with a milkshake and this bartender who almost forced me to choke.'

With that, they slid their phone back into their jeans and looked across the bar. Elliot was mixing something haphazardly but looking at them.

"Tellin' off your date?" He questioned and poured another liquid into the mix. Judging off their reaction he continued. "Can't believe someone would stand you up," he clicked his tongue, "their loss huh?"

It took them off guard a little. "No, I informed the lovely matchmaker her attempt failed and that instead I will be enjoying my evening with a milkshake."

"So you do like the milkshake." 

"It is under sweetened." 

"You've got to be kidding me I put an extra cup! Or was it two?" He looked to a copy of himself in thought.

Hound had seen the clones walking around the bar, passing out a few of the drinks their host made but had made a heavy attempt to avoid paying them too much attention. The first one they saw didn't bother them much at all but at one point there had been at least six and it had set them a little on edge. They were not nearly as freaky up close.

"I have a sweet tooth I suppose." A soft smile pulled at their lips and they couldn't help it. The little pout he was giving his copy was adorable.

"That, my friend, is an understatement because those things are way over-sweetened. They're just sugar and fake strawberries flavor which is mostly sugar."

"It could do with more. Maybe the milk isn't sweetened?" The tilted it from side to side watching the liquid swish around.

"It's not its the same stuff we use in the hot chocolate which isn't supposed to be super sweet."

"Then what is the point of hot chocolate if not to be sweet?"

"To warm you up. To taste good. To be enjoyable and taste like chocolate?"

"No," they murmured just loud enough to hear, "it is to overload you with sweet chocolate.

The clone and he crossed arms simultaneously. They swore they'd seen something similar somewhere and logistically it was them, they had a lot of the same features.

Their bottom sharp seeth rubbed against their top one in thought.

"Have you ever competed in a game of apex?"

"What?"

"Those copies," they rubbed their temple in thought, "I feel as though I've seen them before."

Elliot nodded. "Two games. First one I died really early second one I managed to Weasel my way up to being one of the two last squads."

"And what happened?"

He dumped the liquid into a glass passing it off to a decoy. "A team of legends, Gibraltar Bangalore and I think Bloodhound ended up doing me in. Wasn't much I could really do."

"How do you know the squad who killed you?" They placed their cheek in their hand resting against the bar. Somewhere deep down they could remember a game like that but it felt like all of them blended at some point. "Mind telling me more?"

"Like a play by play?" When they nodded he continued. "Okay, so my teammates died really early and had dropped on their own. It took me a while to notice they'd solo dropped. They got killed really far so there wasn't anything I could do."

He had begun to mix something new, being a bit more careful with the measurements to this one. "I got a uhhh a peacekeeper and a G7 and avoided fighting squads as much as I could. I still ended up killing off one when I was on a cliff's edge."

"The game was mostly just me being scared and really uneventful. The later ring ended up having a large amount of a tunnel and I went in there hoping I could get myself a nice gunning down spot but instead I saw a big guy with the legend tag and I figured it was caustic so I sent a decoy threw a grenade and ran. Like evenc- eventch- eventually they came out and I saw it was the significantly nicer yet also still scary shield guy. I thought army woman was lifeline for a minute but when she was shooting me I saw otherwise."

Hound could definitely remember this game. During the last fight, their shields took a bad beating and a mastiff tore straight through the flesh of their knee cap. It ended up scarring really bad and if it wasn't for their way of walking they'd have a small limp.

"A care package was near where I was hiding and I grabbed the mastiff since it looked better than the peacekeeper in theory. I didn't see the third for a while and I thought maybe it was semi fair. Then when I'd poked my head out I got snipped in between the eyes. It really messed up the helmet I had. Uneventfully I shot them, they hit me. I hit Bloodhound, Bloodhound fixed their wounds and now they were shooting me with a vengeance and then I got air struck."

He did some jazz hands at the end. It was easy enough to remember feeling bad since once he had gone down the game was over. The other two did their celebratory 'rounds of shots' Hound themself finally collapsed into the floor. Even with all the medkits they'd been using the shotgun blast had not been fixed. They were banned from the next game to make sure their leg did not sustain any permanent damage. 

They fucking hated Elliot for it when they were first informed. It seemed a little silly to despise a guy as sweet as him, though.

"I remember seeing that," and they had they'd watched it back while on bed rest, "you did well it was a legend squad there was nothing you could do."

He poured a couple of drinks out. "Yeah I mean I guess! Not that I'm salty or anything but god I wanted a little chance, y'know?"

They nodded again. It felt like they did that a lot. "Anita is a scary woman. Makoa is a nice man but he plays to win as most of us do."

He raised a brow a little. The decoys grabbed the drinks quickly. "No an- anail, analyst of Bloodhound?" It seemed he didn't voice his second question.

They hummed a little laugh. No, that would be weird, they figured. They analyzed themself anyways. "They speak Icelandic, which so far I have found nowhere, so I have to imagine they come from some sort of tribe in the woods or something. I figure they're your sort of friendly neighborhood cryptid."

"That's like a really cool way to describe someone. They'd probably like being called that. They're creepy. Like an eel, y'know? Really capti- captivating to look at but they'll pounce on you." 

Everything Elliot said about them, and the other legends, was quite entertaining so far. Anita was scary for sure, and Hound had too much pride to let themself be scared by most pun makers.

"Your voice is sort of like there's you know? Like are you also a friendly neighborhood cryptid?"

Elliot had a really nice smile on his face. It was sweet. "Perhaps."

"Hey! You can't just go perhaps it's a yes or no question! You cant like describe stuff in all that detail and being smart and then just 'k' me irl man that's mean." He whined.

"K." They paused for a moment, "should you not be working?" 

"My decoys have got it. They've got a lotta mandates in games but outside they're just like me! Hey, wait don't change the subject!"

"It appears as though it's too late." 

Despite what he said he got called off and walked down the bar to the only waitress on staff. They smiled and pulled out a twenty and one of the receipts they had in their pockets, and snatched a pen from across the bar. They took pause for a moment before writing their number on it and sliding it to the bar side. Before they could change their mind they stood up and walked towards the exit, stopping to give Elliot a quick smile. 

"Maybe next time we shall fight together, no felagi?"

They'd never walked out of a building so fast.

**Author's Note:**

> I like comments and kudos but you know what I like even more? dropping as a whole squad and not starting at the mirage voyage! I always get slaughtered then yelled at by my teammates. also, the squad fight happened to me my little heart was a thumpin


End file.
